


New Helper

by theaterkid821



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: You're hired as a new maid for the Jeffersons and you and their son Thomas develop an interesting relationship.





	New Helper

You’d just been hired as a new maid to the Jefferson estate. It was hard work and long hours, but it was better than your family starving. You were busy dusting a room when you hear their son, Thomas, come in. His father was there reading and smiled at his son.   
“Hello father. How are you do- who’s the new girl?”  
“Thomas, this is our new maid (Y/N).” When you hear your name, you turn around to face him. You give him a slight smile and a quick curtsey.  
“I see… as you were”  
“Yes sir.”  
. . .  
You were cooking something for the Jeffersons when Thomas came down. You gave him a polite smile as he sat down and you went back to work.   
“So why are you here?”  
I turn around, shocked at his question, “I’m sorry?”  
“You heard me. Why did you take this job? I mean, no one wants to be a maid. So, what was it for? Getting close with a rich family? Trying to build your way into society? I mean, no one would take a job like this unless they didn’t have some ulterior motive.”  
You gaped at him, appalled by what he thought of you at first glance. “If you must know, I do have a motive. But it’s not to make a name for myself or get cozy with some aristocrats, it’s so that I don’t come home every day to see a starving family when I actually have a way to make some money for them! So yes, I have a reason to be here and take this job, but you have no right to come in here and believe my motives are evil when you know nothing about me. My motives are purely for my family. Not for myself.” You practically yelled at him. He stood there. Silent.  
Realizing what you had done, you quickly back away, “oh god, I’m sorry. Look, I didn’t mean to-”  
“Don’t apologize.”  
“Why not? I just yelled at you, and you’re essentially my boss.”  
“Because you were right. I shouldn’t have presumed what I did and I’m sorry.”  
“Oh… um… it’s okay?” you say, not sure how to react to this situation. “I’m gonna get back to work.” But as you do, you can feel him watching you.  
What you didn’t know was that behind the walls of the bright magenta coat, there was a sense of fascination and curiosity, compelling him to know you better. It was a want. No, a need. A desire to know everything about you. It was a strong urge he had never felt before. You reached up to grab something on the top shelf. As you did, your skirts lifted slightly, showing him your undergarments. He instantly felt himself getting slightly hard. If you turned around, you would most definitely see it.   
He abruptly gets up, “I have to go.”   
You watch him run out the door.  
. . .  
It had been a few months since you had started working. It was… fine. you were a commoner. It couldn’t happen. Correction; it wouldn’t happen. Besides, he’s left to be secretary of state, or whatever. So, you were left, daydreaming what it could be like. To be with him, to spend your life with him. To marry him. But they were all just daydreams. They couldn’t ever come true, right? Right.   
…or not. Later that day, you were notified by one of your fellow maids that Mr. Jefferson, Thomas’s father, wanted to see you in his office immediately. You immediately started to tremble in fear. What could he possibly want with you? What did you do wrong? You hesitantly knock on the door, but he warmly welcomes you in and offers you a seat. You do, sitting as prim and proper as you could.  
He smiles at you as he speaks, “Now then, Miss (Y/L/N), you’ve done nothing wrong, so don’t worry about that. I only called you here to tell you I you’re being relocated.”  
That made no sense to you. If you were doing a good job, then why were you being moved?  
“My son, Thomas. He is in New York and needs a maid. I don’t know why, but he requested you personally.”  
You were shocked, “M-me?”  
“Yes. Now pack up your things, you leave as soon as possible.”  
“Yes sir.”  
. . .  
Thomas welcomes you at the door and helps you with your bag. He leads you to a small room with a bed. “Here is where you’ll be staying.”  
“thank you.”  
“you’re welcome. Now take your take your time and start your work whenever you are ready.”  
“you are too kind sir.”  
“Please call me Thomas”  
“Okay… Thomas.” You go to unpack your things.   
. . .  
You were cleaning the house late one night. Thomas wasn’t home yet, and you were getting worried. He doesn’t usually stay out this late. You suddenly hear the door open. You run towards it. “Oh, thank god. I was getting worried about-” you stop when you see his friend, James Madison, with Thomas, who was wasted, hanging off of him. “Where is his bedroom?”  
You point to his room, “over there. Thank you for bringing him here. I will take care of him.”  
“Of course.” He sets down Thomas on the bed and goes home. You lift him up so that you can get him out of the uncomfortable clothing he was in. “(Y/N), (Y/N) … Iwannatellyousomething”  
“Get changed and you can tell me after.”  
“Fine… fine fine…”   
You leave the room, so he can change. When you hear a loud thud, you run into the room. You see him changed into his sleepwear and unconscious on the bed. You carefully have him lying on his back, with his head to the side in case he throws up, and tuck him in.  
. . .  
In the morning, you get a basin and a wet cloth to help him get over his hangover. You come into the room, and see he is still sleeping. He’s so cute when he’s sleeping. You sit beside him and gently wipe his head with the wet cloth. He wakes up due to this movement. He looks up and smiles groggily at you. you give him a warm smile as well, “good morning”  
He lifts his hand to stop you, “I’m okay… thank you though”  
You nod and take away the cloth. “how are you feeling?”  
“A little bit of a headache, but alright.”  
“Good to hear. I’ll go make breakfast.”  
. . .  
Over the next few months, you and Thomas and seem to become closer and closer. After a long day, you had gone to read. You tried to concentrate on the book, but your mind wanders to Thomas. The way, last week, his hand slowly trailed up your arm. You could feel the goosebumps just as well today as you did that day.  
Quickly, everything changes from calm to crazy. Thomas comes in and slams the door behind him. You assume he just had a bad day at work with Hamilton, who you’d heard a LOT about. You knew when he had a bad day as this, he would want to drink a glass of scotch and be alone. But this time, he yelled “(Y/N), come with me now!”  
You practically jump up in fear and follow him. You follow him to… his bedroom? The minute you walk in, he closes the door pins you against it. you gasp slightly and his actions. “Thomas…”   
“Do you have… any idea what you do to me.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“I’ll give you a clue.” And with that, he kisses you, hard. Your hands fly to his curls and pull him closer to you.   
You both pull away quickly, once you realize what you two were doing. “Thomas… what are you-why are you…” you couldn’t think  
“(Y/N) … I love you… I have since I first really talked to you. I’ll stop if you want me to, but god… please don’t tell me to stop.”  
“Don’t stop Thomas”  
“Thank god.” He kisses you again and rests his hands on your waist. The kiss was slow and loving, but it didn’t last long. Soon it became much more heated. One of his hands slowly moves down from your waist to your upper thigh. He pulls the leg around him and grinds against you. You could feel his hardened cock straining through his pants. You whimper softly as he starts to kiss your neck.   
“Thomas…”  
“I know… I know…” he leads you towards your bed and lays you down. He helps you sit up as he slowly undoes your corset. Once it’s off you’re only left in undergarments. “Hey, this seems unbalanced.”  
He chuckles and throws his shirt to the side, “better?”   
You smile and run a hand up his chest, “better”  
After a few minutes or so, you are both stripped of all clothing. Thomas gets on top of you and strokes your cheek, “are you sure you want this?”  
You nod and kiss him sweetly, “absolutely.” He entwines your fingers and pushes into you. You whimper slightly, due to the stretch. Thomas is rather large and fills you up just right. After a few moments, you give him the signal and he starts to move. Both of you are moaning messes in just a matter of minutes.   
Soon enough, you feel the coil in your stomach close to snapping. “Thomas… i-I’m close…”  
“Me too… come with me (Y/N)”  
And so, you do, and better than you ever had before. He crawls off of you, still panting a bit. After a few moments, you spoke up, “so that happened”  
“yeah… could I possibly court you?”  
You giggle and kiss him softly, “if you didn’t ask, I’d be offended.”


End file.
